mortalkombatfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Reptile
|aparicion = MK, MK2, UMK3, MKT, MKAv, MK4, MKG, MKDA, MKTE, MKSM, MKA, MK9, MKX. |reino = Zaterra |reside en = Plantilla:Out2 |combate= Hung Gar (MKDA), Crab (MKDA), Pao Chui (MKA) |arma= Battle Axe, Kirehashi |alineacion = Mal |logo= |name=Syzoth |raza = Saurian |actor = Daniel Pesina (MK, MKII) John Turk (UMK3, MKT) Keith Cooke Hirabayashi (primer filme) Jon Valera (Conquista), Richard Dorton (Rebirth) |voz = Steve Blum (MK9, MKX), Eduardo Garza (MKX ESP-LAT) |aliados = Shao Kahn, Quan Chi, Nitara, Chameleon, Khameleon, Kotal Kahn, Ermac, Erron Black |enemigos = Cyrax, D'Vorah }} Reptile es el primer personaje secreto de los videojuegos de pelea. Reptile es uno de los personajes que debutaron en el juego de MK, desde la Revisión 3.0 de Arcade en adelante. Iniciando como guerrero oculto en el fondo del escenario The Pit, es el último raptor conocido hasta UMK3, y desde Mortal Kombat 2 pasó a ser seleccionable y, posteriormente, tuvo drásticos cambios en su apariencia física, haciendo cada vez más notoria su verdadera raza. A pesar de toda la indepencia que ganó como personaje, alejándose del concepto inicial de ser otro ninja más, siempre se ha mantenido como sicario del enemigo de turno, en su eterna búsqueda por ver renacer a su natal Zaterra, exterminada por Shao Kahn. Acerca de Reptile thumb|right|250px|Lizarderm. Reptile es un Ninja humanoide de color verde: Físicamente es horroroso y repulsivo aunque en algunos MK aparezca con una forma humana para su camuflaje. Se caracteriza por su gran disimulo y lealtad incondicional; a diferencia de muchos, Reptile no busca el poder. En cambio, tiene la obsesión de encontrar a algún miembro de su raza: Los Saurian, una raza exterminada hace mucho tiempo por Shao Kahn; esta obsesión llega a ocasionarle periodos de locura. Aunque ha servido a Shao Kahn por mucho tiempo, desconoce que fue éste quien destruyó su hogar natal, Zaterra, y exterminó a toda su raza. Es desconocida la edad de Reptile; se estima que tiene miles o quizá millones de años. Reptile fue el primer personaje oculto en el juego Mortal Kombat. A veces, antes de pelear contra un oponente, él aparecía solo en el centro de la arena haciendo la pose de victoria de Sub-Zero, diciendo cosas como: "Look to la Luna" ("Mira hacia la luna"), "Alone is how to find me" ("Solo es como me encontrarás") o "Perfection is the key" ("Perfección es la clave"). En el primer juego de la serie,él era la combinación de los personajes Scorpion y Sub-Zero, ya que si combinamos los colores de éstos obtenemos el color de Reptile (amarillo + azul = verde); a diferencia de lo que se pensaba, Reptile obtuvo tanta popularidad que en Mortal Kombat II fue anexado como personaje jugable con sus propios movimientos. Historia thumb|250px|right|Reptile es ejecutado por Shinnok. En un punto determinado (posiblemente después de la muerte del Gran Kung Lao hace 500 años o antes) Reptile se unió a las filas de Shang Tsung en Earthrealm, escondido desde el primer Mortal Kombat. Naturalmente, cuando Shang Tsung regresó a Outworld, Reptile también. Protegió a su maestro del peligro durante los eventos de Mortal Kombat II, y ahí fue donde recibió una orden directa de Shao Kahn: Si la cumplía, él liberaría de la esclavitud a los miembros restantes de su raza; la misión era encontrar a Kitana, hija adoptiva del emperador. Junto a Jade recibió órdenes de traerla bajo cualquier circustancia, incluso matándola si fuese necesario; la misión falló debido a que Jade protegió a su amiga Kitana y huyó junto a ella. Después de la batalla en MK3 tanto la Tierra como el reino de Edenia fueron libres, Reptile fue tomado prisionero en Edenia y condenado al Netherealm por genocidio: una pequeña ironía ya que su raza fue víctima del mismo acto. En el Netherealm fue general de las fuerzas del Dios Anciano Caído, Shinnok, haciendo un pacto en el que éste reviviría a su raza extinta, a pesar del hecho de que Shinnok no había mantenido su promesa. Al perder la guerra, Reptile volvió al Outworld a servir a su antiguo maestro, manteniendo su estatus intacto. Debido al largo tiempo de separación de su raza, principalmente de su matriarca, Reptile empezó un proceso de involución, tanto física como psicológicamente durante los eventos de Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. Cuando los ejércitos de Edenia y Outworld se enfrentaron en combate, Reptile fue a informarle a su amo pero fue distraído por la vampira Nitara, quien le reveló detalles de su raza perdida. También le dio la espada Kirehashi, un artefacto Zaterrano, como una prueba. thumb|250px|left|[[Onaga|El Rey Dragón resucita en el cuerpo de Reptile.]] Cuando Kahn fue supuestamente asesinado por la Alianza Mortal, Reptile encontró rápidamente un nuevo amo: Nitara. Para su desgracia, Nitara sólo lo estaba usando para liberar a su raza (la de ella) de un encierro. Su primer paso fue distraer a Reptile el tiempo necesario para que la Alianza Mortal matara a Shao Kahn; después, manipuló a Reptile y a Cyrax para que se enfrentaran en combate. Reptile dañó el control de portales de Cyrax, así éste ayudaría a Nitara a recuperar la orbe donde se encontraba su reino encerrado a cambio de devolverlo al Earthrealm. Eventualmente, Reptile descubrió que Nitara sólo lo usó y fue en su búsqueda, lo que lo llevó a la Cámara de Lava, pero era muy tarde: tanto Cyrax como Nitara no estaban, sin embargo, el huevo de dragón de Onaga, el Rey Dragón estaba a punto de nacer. Al romperse, un rayo de luz golpeó a Reptile y su cuerpo se convirtió en el receptor del alma de Onaga. thumb|Traje Retro de Reptile Reptile regresa en Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, su separación de Onaga es explicada en parte por el final de Nightwolf en Mortal Kombat: Deception. En el Modo Konquest, Reptile se encuentra en la base del clan Dragón Rojo. Aunque no hay una explicación de por qué esta ahí, es posible que su ADN junto al del dragón de Daegon, Caro, haya sido usado para thumb|318px|Reptile en Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monkscrear híbridos de dragón y humano, ya que los híbridos muestran una semejanza con Reptile. En su final, tras la muerte de Blaze, la pirámide donde estaba empezó a temblar y un sarcófago de origen familiar salió de ésta. Al abrirlo, Reptile se encontró con una hembra zaterrana, mientras éste volvía a su forma humanoide. Con la hembra, Reptile revivirá la gloria de Zaterra. Regresando al pasado en los acontecimientos de Mortal Kombat (2011), él pelea contra Johnny Cage en el primer combate del décimo torneo Mortal Kombat, pero es derrotado. Reptile hace otra aparición en el segundo torneo de Mortal Kombat. Aunque no lucha, le susurra a Shang Tsungalgo inaudible, que agrada a Shang Tsung. Reptile se encuentra al lado en Living Forest . Aunque Kano y Shang Tsung se preparan para llegar a un acuerdo sobre el mercado de armas de fuego del Dragón Negro, Smoke interrumpe. Después que Smoke derrota a Kano , Shang Tsung se transforma como el mayor de Sub-Zero y hace equipo con Reptile para hacer frente a Smoke en combate. Smoke derrota tanto a Reptile como a Shang Tsung . Cuando Sub-Zero demanda hacer frente a Scorpion, se enfrenta primero a Reptile, que lo vence. Reptile, a continuación, aparece durante la invasión del Reino de la Tierra, él escala un edificio donde los oficiales Kurtis Stryker y Kabal están en la parte superior del mismo. Reptile esquiva todos los disparos, y le dispara ácido a Kabal. Stryker entonces batalla contra Reptile y lo derrota. El rey de los reptiles odia a Shao Kahn porque muchos de sus ejercitos van para su ejercito por eso ahora todo aquel que salga de zaterra sin su permiso esta destinado a muerte cuando regrese a asesinado a centenares de sus soldados ahora los que nacen luego de ese tiempo ya nadie se atrevio a salir de zaterra Apariciones 'Mortal Kombat' : Véase Reptile en Mortal Kombat... 'Mortal Kombat II' : Véase Reptile en Mortal Kombat II... 'Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3/Mortal Kombat Trilogy' : Véase Reptile en Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3... 'Mortal Kombat 4/Mortal Kombat Gold' : Véase Reptile en Mortal Kombat 4... 'Mortal Kombat:Deadly Alliance/Mortal Kombat:Tournament Edition' : Véase Reptile en Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance... 'Mortal Kombat:Armageddon' : Véase Reptile en Mortal Kombat: Armageddon... 'Mortal Kombat (2011)' : Véase Reptile en Mortal Kombat 9... 'Mortal Kombat X' : Véase Reptile en Mortal Kombat X... 'Otras apariciones' : Para otras apariciones de Reptile, véase Reptile (desambiguación)... Animaciones MK1.gif wasfd.gif fxghlg.gif dpxthdf.gif ghfdxhdx.gif chp´jhcj.gif szghcj.gif xhngh.gif fxdgjhxfg.gif fxgxf.gif saogas.gif f´p0gjdj.gif ´dpfhfpdh.gif zxdgjklx.gif sarglag.gif fhfhdjf.gif sdzg.gif w1111111.gif w22222.gif w333.gif w4444.gif w55.gif w6666.gif w7777.gif sdfgudlfg.gif f´hdfh.gif ydptjhdj.gif wefesf.gif thtf.gif 56sdg46sd.gif Viboraescualida.gif Archivo:Rept1.gif Archivo:Rept3.gif Archivo:Rept4.png Archivo:Rept23.png Archivo:Rept24.png Archivo:Rept5.png Archivo:Rept6.png Archivo:Rept7.png Archivo:Rept26.png Archivo:Rept29.png Archivo:Rept30.png Archivo:Rept22.png Archivo:Rept27.png Archivo:Rept28.png Archivo:Rept25.png Archivo:Rept9.png Archivo:Rept10.png Archivo:Rept12.png Archivo:Rept11.png Archivo:Rept13.png Archivo:Rept37.png Fr04reptile.png Archivo:Rept2.png 1rl.gif 3rl.gif 6rl.png 5rl.png Archivo:Rep24.png 7rl.png 8rl.png 9el.png Archivo:Rep22.png Archivo:Rep23.png Archivo:Rep17.png Archivo:Rep20.png Archivo:Rep21.png Archivo:Rep19.png 4rl.gif 12rl.png 13rl.png 14rl.png 2rl.gif Rep28.gif Imagen:0reptilemk4.gif Imagen:0reptilemk42.gif Notas Adicionales thumb|Reptile en el comercial de [[Mortal Kombat II.]] * Reptile es el primer personaje secreto en la historia de Mortal Kombat. * Reptile es uno de los 4 personajes secretos que dejan pistas de cómo llegar a él durante los encuentros. * Un intento anterior para el juego, los escritores describen a Reptile como un Saurian y después crearon al personaje de Mortal Kombat Trilogy, Khameleon. Ella era la última Saurian restante de los otros Reptiles de su misma raza. Su única similitud con Reptile fue que era una combinación de Ninja, aunque ella era una mujer. En la Play Station y versiones de Saturn del juego, existe un personaje similar, aunque él es un hombre y su nombre se escribe "Chameleon". Este personaje ha sido sólo uno de los mayores guerreros de Shao Kahn. Chameleon ha aparecido de nuevo en Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, mientras Khameleon apareció en un aspecto exclusivo junto Chameleon en la versión de Wii y es mensionada en el final de Reptile de MK Armageddon. * En la biografía de Reptile en Mortal Kombat 4 afirma que fue desterrado en Netherealm, en MK4 cómic muestra a Sindel (recuperando su papel como reina de Edenia) desterrando a los Reptiles a las Minas de Cobalto de Shokan por sus crímenes contra Edenia. Esto es de nota, porque hasta ese punto, el de las Minas de Cobalto Shokan sólo se había mencionado en el MK: The Journey Begins y Mortal Kombat: La Conquista. * En Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Reptile apareció en su forma más animalística todavía. Sin embargo, en Mortal Kombat: Deception, en el ending de Sindel, apareció en su forma original humana que tiene en los primeros juegos Mortal Kombat, lo que es o bien una indicación de que este reptil ha recuperado la forma, o una continuidad de error debido al hecho de que aparece en Deception del modo Konquest en su forma humana. * Él y Kano son los únicos personajes del primer juego de MK que no aparecen en la película animada Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins. * Al ejecutar el Fatality de Reptile de "Comer cabezas de sus rivales" en Mortal Kombat II en la arena de Armory, el piso de la arena se moverá, esto es un Glitch. * En los dos primeros juegos de la saga Mortal Kombat, Reptile sangra rojo al igual que los demás personajes. En el Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 y Mortal Kombat Trilogy sin embargo, su sangrado es verde. (A pesar de que esta se presume se trataba de poner en reptiles debido a su naturaleza, son las complicaciones físicas desactivadas). En Mortal Kombat 4/Gold, su sangre se convirtió de nuevo a rojo. En Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, su sangre se convirtió de nuevo a verde, aunque al romper su cuerpo parece rojo. Su aspecto técnico como Onaga en Mortal Kombat: Deception, el sangrado es de color rojo otra vez. En Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, sangra de color rojo. Reptile y sus hemorragias son de sangre verde, una vez más, en Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Curiosamente, las hemorragias de Reptile son rojas en Armageddon en caso de que sean víctimas de una Death Trap. * En la parte trasera de la caja del videojuego; Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks en el cuadro de Blockbuster está erróneamente escrito que se llama Lizard. thumb|right|300px|Fatality? * De todos los personajes que aparecieron en Deadly Alliance y Deception, Reptile era el único que recibió un nuevo traje y el personaje de modelo para el Armageddon, debido a la gran demanda de los fans que preferían su aspecto en "Shaolin Monks". * Cuando Liu Kang o Kung Lao encontraron a Reptile en The Pit I en Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, se refieren como "otro agente de Shang Tsung", sin embargo, responderá "yo no sirvo a Shang Tsung". Su MKII Bio indica que él es el protector de Shang Tsung y lo único que debe hacer es servir al hechicero. * En el Mortal Kombat II si Reptile es golpeado por la congelación de Sub-Zero mientras él está realizando su Acid Spit, aparese un Glitch en el que Reptile parece no tener cara. * En Mortal Kombat:Deception hace 2 cameos. Primero en la Dark Prision y en el modo Konquest en Outworld en el Living Forest. Si se realiza una mision secundaria a Shao Kahn que consiste en encontrarlo cambiara de lugar. * Reptile es de los pocos personajes en estar siempre descalzo, sin importar el lugar. * Al terminar la batalla y hacer la secuencia de Fatality en contra de Reptile en MK:SM, queda la duda de si realmente está muerto, al final aparece la leyenda "Fatality?", pero en Play Station 2 y Xbox no mostrará nada. * Al congelar a Reptile en MK1, su sprite cambiará de verde a amarillo o azul. *La idea de crearlo llegó a Ed Boon mientras conducía a un KFC para almorzar, esa misma tarde Reptile fue agregado como personaje secreto. *En MK (2011) se puede pelar contra Classic Reptile en Arcade Ladder en The Pit I pero se tiene que ver una sombra pasando por la luna y vencer al oponente con Flawless Victory en las 2 rondas y con el stage fatality. *Es el personaje que más cambios ha sufrido durante el desarrollo de la saga, pasando de ser un humano con los poderes de los dos ninjas de Mortal Kombat (1992) a ser una criatura con forma de reptil con camuflaje humano. thumb|200px|right * Se revela durante los intros de Mortal Kombat X (Raiden vs Reptile) que su verdadero nombre es Syzoth. *Skrillex hizo una canción llamada Reptile's Theme en referencia a . Ademas de que en la canción suenan frases de MK2 como Fight, You'll never win, Flawless Victory, Toasty, Reptile, Fatality... *En el juego de Injustice 2, existe este secreto: si equipas a un Sub-Zero con la vestimenta clásica del UMK3, y a otro con la misma pero en color verde, luego escoges en una batalla simple a estos dos distintos Sub-Zeros y reinicias la partida 3 veces, habrá un diálogo secreto donde el Sub-Zero de color verde hablará con la voz de Reptile, como si fuera él mismo. El diálogo es este: **Sub-Zero: Reptile **Sub-Zero (de color verde y con voz de Reptile): He venido a ti, demonio de hielo **Sub-Zero: Te arriesgas a la extinción de tu raza Véase también de:Reptile en:Reptile ru:Рептилия pt:Reptile Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Ninjas Categoría:Personajes de MK9 Categoría:Personajes de MKA Categoría:Personajes de MKII Categoría:Personajes de MK Categoría:Personajes de UMK3 Categoría:Personajes de MKT Categoría:Personajes de MKDA Categoría:Personajes de MK4 Categoría:Personajes de MKG Categoría:Personajes de MKSM Categoría:Personajes malos Categoría:Saurian Categoría:Personajes de Zaterra Categoría:Personajes de MK:Movie Categoría:Personajes de MK:Legacy Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes de MKX Categoría:Glosario Categoría:Reino zaterra